the_walle_aufandomcom-20200213-history
Garnet
WARNING, THIS PAGE IS ABOUT A CHARACTER IN A DIFFERENT TIMELINE AND ISN'T CANON TO CURRENT TIMELINE. ---- ''Garnet is the Daughter of Wall-E and Eve. She was "born" on the first of August in 2014.'' Appearance Garnet is a Navy Blue Colored Eve Probe. She has a Red Heart on her chest and has Pink Eyes. Personality Garnet is a cheery and kind-hearted bot who cares for others. she is loyal to her parents but can be stubborn sometimes. She is also known to be smart and open minded. Because of how smart she is, she tends is a fast learner for the most part. She also has '''Astraphobia'. Garnet is not to be messed with.'' Relationships 'Wall-E' Wall-E is Garnet's father. Garnet likes to watch Hello Dolly with her father and enjoys playing with Wall-E while Eve's doing errands. Wall-E is always there for Garnet when she's sad, scared or hurt. 'Eve' Eve is Garnet's mother. Garnet enjoys Eve's company at the time and they like to fly together. Garnet was however able to activate and deactivate her gun thanks to Eve teaching her the basics and how to fight enemies. Eve is always there for Garnet when she's sad, scared or hurt. 'Zeve' Zeve is Garnet's "Aunt". Garnet enjoys spending time with Zeve when Wall-E and Eve are busy at the Axiom. Garnet enjoys hanging out with Zeve due a lot of unknown reasons. Garnet loves to fly around with Zeve a lot because it's fun to do flight rounds with her. 'Reece' Reece is Garnet's "uncle". Garnet always keeps her distance from Reece due to reasons unknown and occasionally hangs out with him and Zeve. 'Paul' Garnet cares so much about Paul because of that she has a crush on him. Garnet learned really quickly about relationships due to the fact about her being a fast learner. Garnet always likes hanging out with Paul due to her singing keeping bad soldier bots away by singing a song that she likes. Garnet's singing repels bad soldier bots because her birthstone heart protects her by glowing. One of the things that Garnet does is give Paul kisses which is a sign that she has a crush on him. Sometimes Garnet tags along with Paul to see what he's up to. One of the things that Garnet likes about Paul is when he gives her kisses. Trivia *''If Garnet had a theme song it would be Brave by Sarah Bareilles.'' *''The reason why her name is Garnet it's because of the birthstone that's on her chest.'' *''Garnet loves bunnies and butterflies the most.'' *''Garnet enjoys drawing a lot of butterflies and flowers during her free time.'' *''Garnet can now shoot at enemies thanks to her mother's teaching and practice on aiming at things.'' *''Garnet doesn't like to be laughed at due to her heart being the real birthstone that's on her chest.'' *''You never want to see Garnet angry because she will fire her gun first then worry about the consequences from her parents.'' *Garnet is very serious with her quick thinking and is intelligent. Category:Characters